Lilith and Lucifer
by Akrae
Summary: This is what really happened in Eden, and what roles Yahweh, Lilith, and Lucifer played in teaching humans the ways of life.


My dark robes swish like the wind in the dead of night. I have lived in the night for thousands of years. Fed on the blood of these people or immortals. I am Lilith. Mother to Demons and Angels. Queen of the Night. Some call me a vampire, some a evil Witch, some even a Goddess. But no, I am neither of these. I was once a powerful spirit, still am in fact, whom me and my consort Lucifer were fixated on bringing the humans enlightenment. But the spirit Yahweh would see it differently. 

Before time was recorded. After the great reptile beasts roamed the land, animals started taking a new form. Far different than any other. Their souls were evolving, but they were also of the flesh, which was a great mystery to spirits. They could be even more powerful than us. So many spirits took it upon themselves to bribe these new beings, these two, named Adam and Eve. Yahweh was the greatest who did so. He gave two of them a garden, a beautiful garden, made on the backs of spirits he enslaved. And though it was made through cruelty, Yahweh's garden was magnificent. 

As with everything beautiful, there was a flaw. A tree of knowledge grew. A tree that would give these humans more power and smarts than any other being. Yahweh hid this from them, afraid they would become more powerful than he ever can be. He threatened not to ever eat off that tree. It was evil, and would only bring sorrow. 

Me and Lucifer. We took it upon ourselves to make these humans be what they were supposed to be. Let nature, let the Ways of the Universe take its course. SO Lucifer changed into a snake, talking to Eve about the Tree. While I became a beautiful woman, and seduced Adam first to bed, then feeding him the fruit of knowledge. We did these things. Lucifer, my love, went and slithered to Eve saying, 

"Why don't you eat of the tree over there, the fruit is so delicious and wonderful." As he spoke he put a glamour over the tree to make everything look luscious and delicious. Eve said, 'No our creator said that we could not eat of that one." Lucifer laughed, "he is not your creator, he is just afraid you will become more powerful, eat, and be as the spirits who you see." Eve smiled. She saw the woman spirits how beautiful and powerful they were, so she ate, and was renewed, but saw life from a whole different angle. 

I on the other hand took Adam to the side of the stream, and touched and rubbed him until he was so hard he could not stand it. He asked, "What is happening?" He was so scared. "You are coming into god-form, now to complete your transformation, eat of the tree of Knowledge." "But...But....Our creator..." "Is a fool" I said maliciously, knowing very well he created nobody. I rubbed his standing penis, "if you want more, then eat." He got up and eat the fruit I had in my hand that I picked off the tree earlier. Instantly I could feel the change in him, and he knew what to do with that member of his! 

Yahweh, feeling the change in Eden, sped down from his sanctuary, and saw us there. Lucifer created a storm so it could slow down Yahweh, while I sung a spell to make all this imaginary themes disappear. Finally we turned to leave, when I heard Yahweh scream, "You Lilith! Drink the blood of those unsuspecting, prey on the men in the night, and your babies by the hundred will die." I screamed my banshee scream, that made Yahweh deafen, and Lucifer raised an army of spirits against Yahweh and his hordes. They fought until the heaven's shook, and both sides came to an agreement of peace. 

I was cursed. And the baby I had by Adam died. I became lady and queen of all night walkers who drank blood. But I have always sought revenge on Yahweh, even now people pray in temples dedicated to him. The only son who survived was my baby Jesus, whom Yahweh controlled people to kill him. He spoke of the True Spirit who created us. Though his book is so distorted, you cannot trust it, he was not meant to create a religion, just to help guide people. I am Lilith, I have thousands of names all over the world, for I am mother to many, and death bringer to those who cross my paths at night, waiting for revenge on the one who cursed me. 


End file.
